


Fur Fix

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [9]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Dog(s), Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another reason to love the Burkes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur Fix

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day #69. Originally posted to Livejournal on March 10, 2011. 
> 
> Prompt from [](http://donutsweeper.livejournal.com/profile)[**donutsweeper**](http://donutsweeper.livejournal.com/), who wanted some love for Jones and Satchmo. Beta'd by [](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/profile)[**michelleann68**](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/)

Clinton’s family had always had dogs.

Given the hours the FBI demanded, a pet just wasn’t in the cards, but he missed a wet nose greeting him at night.

The first time he went to Peter’s house, Satchmo greeted him as though Clinton was already a member of the family, by jumping up and trying to lick his face.

“Down, Satch! Bad boy!” Mrs. Burke scolded, apparently embarrassed by her wayward “child”

She probably hadn’t noticed the smile on Clinton’s face.

He’d suspected that working for Peter Burke would be a good move.

Now he had no doubts at all.


End file.
